


Of Vampires, blood and magic

by Kakashisith



Series: Call of the White Wolf [4]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kinktober2020, Leather Kink, M/M, Monsters, Myriapod, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: " Men don't fear swords. They fear monsters."What happens, when Prince Vlad and the White Wolf cross their paths?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Mirena, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vlad Tepes, Mirena/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)
Series: Call of the White Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

A man, tired, covered with scratches and knuckles bleeding, stood before the entrance into a huge cave. A gaping hole in the mountain, littered with tiny sparkling crystals not unlike the stars of the night sky, yet it was so mysterious... Inside the cavern, darkness was eternity. He took a deep breath and stepped in.  
The floor was covered with crushed bones and some broken helmets and other parts on turkish armor.  
He could hear faint growling somewhere nearby, but he couldn`t see a thing.  
"You have returned." said a voice, that seemed to came from the depths of the grave."No-one has ever returned before..."the voice seemed to switch places, circling the dark-haired man.  
"Seems, that no-one has ever left this place." he commented, pulling out his sword. He didn`t feel safe, but yet he know, that only this creature of the night was his only hope. Hope to protect his wife, son and friends...  
"Neither will you..."  
The man tried to protect himself from invisible monster that was attacking him. Then he saw his attacker right infront of him. It was a pale man, eyes sunken, lips red, sharp teeth...  
The Vampire pushed gently the sword aside, touching it with his sharp nails...  
"Most men reek of fear. In you I smell hope..."the pale Vampire commented, smiling, "Cover your silver, it annoys me."  
Vlad did so, without any questions.  
" I have been waiting an eternity for a man of your strength to arrive. But what kind of man crawls into his own grave in search of hope?"  
The dark haired man sighed deeply. "A desperate one. The Turks are about to destroy my kingdom. A power like yours...I could stop them." he closed his eyes."Save my people. My family."  
"Very noble, Master Tepes..."the Vampire almost smiled at him."How`s Dracuul, son of the Devil?"  
"You are mistaken." Vlad gritted,"it means Son of the Dragon, Protector of the Innocent."  
"Do you people know, how many innocents you have killed?" the Master Vampire stood right in front of him. For a second, Vlad wanted to hit him with the sword, but this wasn`t a good idea. "Was it hundreds?"  
"Yes..."came the faint answer.  
With a roar the Vampire grabbed Vlad`s throat, almost cutting his breathing off.  
"Lie to me again and I`ll open you from your throat to your belly!"  
"Thousands..."  
"And if you impaled them to the stakes, what did you feel? Shame, fear, power?"  
Vlad took a breath, trying not to puke. Vampire`s breath was a mixture of something sweet...and blood. "Nothing. I felt nothing..."  
"Why spill blood if not for the pleasure of it?"the Vampire looked him in the eye, seemingly seeking for an answer.  
": Because men do not fear swords. They fear monsters. They run from them. By putting one village to the stake, I spared ten more. Sometimes the world no longer needs a hero. Sometimes what it needs... is a monster..."  
The Vampire stepped back for a moment, thinking.  
" And you believe you know what it means to be a monster? Hmm?... You have no idea... but I'm going to show you..."the Vampier`s nail dug into Vlad`s neck, making it bleed a bit. A low growl, a sharp pain in his neck... Vlad wanted to scream, but he couldn`t. "For centuries those moldering bones have been my gallows... The one who turned me condemned me here, into this cave. I have been waiting an eternity for a man of your strength to arrive. A man worthy of the Dark and all of it`s power. For if I am your salvation, you are mine." so he bit his wrist, so it begun to bleed. The Vampire collected the blood into a scull, he offered to Vlad to drink.  
"Drink. You will have a taste of my power. The strength of a hundred man, the speed of a falling star!" he offered the blood filled scull to Vlad." dominion over the night and all its creatures, to see and hear through their senses... even heal grievous wounds."  
" At what price?"Vlad asked, suspicious.  
The Vampire narrowed his eyes, grinned. " Once you drink, your thirst for human blood will be insatiable. But if you can resist for three days, you will return to your mortal state, having sampled my power and, perhaps, saved your people."  
" And if I feed?"Vlad stepped back a bit, eyes still on the broken scull.  
" The price would be worse than if you'd never stepped in here. For I will be set free, having granted the darkness a worthy offering. You will become its vessel, as I am. A scourge on this earth, destined to destroy everything you hold dear: your lands, your people, even your precious wife and son..."  
"I would die before I harmed them!" Vlad stepped back, grinning. He really thought, he could win against the Vampire.  
"Indeed you will, I'm afraid. I, however, will at last be free to unleash my wrath against the one who betrayed me. And one day, I will call on you to serve me, my pawn, in an immortal game of revenge." the Vampire seemed dissapointed, or tired of this conversation.  
Vlad felt a rush of anger going over his mind. "This is not a game!"  
" Ahh, but what better way to endure eternity? For this, little prince, is the ultimate game. Light versus dark, hope versus despair. And all the world's fate hangs in the balance."he offered the scull filled with his own blood again to Vlad, and smiled a tiny bit.  
Vlad took the scull, it reeked of death and blood. "Then it will be my great pleasure to disappoint you."  
"Drink. Let the games begin..."  
The Vampire cocked his head. Vlad sighed deeply. What choice did he have? He drunk... the terrible taste of blood made him almost throw up.  
"What now?" the dark haired man asked, blood dripping down his lips.  
"Now...you die."The Vampire vanished into the darkness.

The Witcher didn`t like this particular mountain, the Broken Tooth Mountain had always eerie aura around it. But now, it reeked of fresh blood, fear and...hope?  
The White Wolf stood in thoughtfully about five minutes as the great mountain loomed before him, cold grey crevices holding the blood of many battles. While the lower passes wore a cloak of greenery, the peaks were crowned with a headdress of ice. But mostly rocky, nothing beautiful about that mountain.  
Even the river nearby was like a wound between rocks. Not friendly, not inviting.  
Roach neighed, Geralt calmed her down. "I know, I know. I also don`t like this place."  
They both moved slowly away from this dark place.

When Vlad came to consciousness, he was near a fire. He could hear everything- the crackling of the fire almost made his head hurt. It was so loud!  
A horse was neighing nearby... a scratching sound....something he`d never hear before. Someone`s breathing. The Vampire?  
Carefully, slowly, he opened his eyes.  
He remembered a dream he had just before waking up. He`d seen Mirena, his beloved wife in a garden full of roses. Her head was covered with deep blue hood, but Vlad could still see parts of her beautiful, pale face and golden hair. Then she turned her head, fear in her eyes.  
He could hear his son screaming "Father..."multiple times. Then dark clouds covered the sun and it started raining blood...  
"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. He saw a tall man, almost as tall as himself, sitting near the fire. The man had wierd yellow eyes and long, white hair. He was wearing a hard leather armor and two swords.  
"Who are you?" was his second question.  
The white haired man turned his yellow eyes to him. "Awake at least. I found you near the rocky river, you had lost your conscious. So I brought you here."  
He put some branches into the fire, to make it last longer. Then a faint smile flew across his pale face.  
"I am Geralt of Rivia."he answered then.  
Vlad could see a wolf head medallion on his chest. The silver made him feel uncomfortable, somehow. His finger, where he had the ruby ring, was also itching. He quickly pulled it off and threw away.  
Geralt`s eyes didn`t leave him. "Hmmm..."  
Vlad could also smell...everything he`d never smelled before. The transformation had begun. The smell of leather, musk and dried blood on Geralt, the sweat of the horse nearby, the leaves...  
Vlad looked at his palm; the old scars had disappeared. He felt somehow more powerful, more alive.  
*That`s useful,*he thought.  
Somewhere, not far away, a wolf was howling. Bats were shrieking, an owl landed somewhere. He could even see the nearby animals...they were red and clowing to his eyes. Interesting ability...  
Geralt was still looking directly at him. "So, my guess is, that you are Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon. Am I right?"  
Vlad nodded. The white haired Witcher was quite smart.  
Distinct noise, from the direction of his castle, robbed Vlad`s attention. He jumped up. The castle was under attack, the Turks!  
Geralt narrowed his eyes. "You need help?" he asked, going to the mare. "Jump on and let`s go. I can hear it too!"


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived to the castle, it was under heavy attack. Luckily Vlad knew a secret way to enter, so they wouldn`t be caught.  
When Vlad opened the heavy door, Mirena, his wife stood up and ran to him.  
"You came back!" she whispered, hugging her husband.  
"I always will."Vlad answered, kissing her.  
"Where were you?"  
"Searching for the strength I needed. I also found more help..."he looked at Geralt`s direction. The Witcher was standing nearby, not knowing, what to do. "This is Geralt of Rivia, he helped me to get back here. He`s a Witcher and a skilled swordsman."  
Vlad`s son, Ingeras run to his father. "You`re back!"  
Vlad hugged him tightly. Then he turned and asked the Witcher to follow him. They went up the stairs, Vlad could see his people were afraid.  
"They wanted our sons!" he yelled, so everyone could hear his voice through the noise. "A good Prince would give them up!" he took a deep breath."A good Prince would pay that price for peace! But I give my word- we will not be defeated!They brought war to our land! They will pay dearly for it..."a cruel grin went across his thin lips. He gripped the wooden handrail so tightly, that it started creaking. Only him and Geralt could hear this sound.

It was total chaos and blinding smoke outside, when Geralt and the Prince went out from the Castle. With a roar the Turks attacked, Vlad could see them through red fog. To him, they were just targets.  
Geralt didn`t ask anything, he was smart enough to know that this Prince was in the middle of a transformation to be a Vampire. They shared a knowing look. Vlad`s hands turned into tight fists. Geralt grabbed his sword he used against human opponents...  
Slowly, both men walked side by side towards the proceeding Turks. Then the Prince quickened his pace and started running. An inhuman roar came from his mouth, sharp teeth were visible for Geralt`s eyes. Yes, this man was a Vampire, a Vampire in a desperate need of help.  
When the two men collided with attackers, nothing and nobody could stop them. The Turks fell down everywhere, screams, roaring, blood splashing around... Vlad was using nothing but his inhuman strength, while Geralt had his sword tightly in hands. He had no time to cast any of his signs. Only hit, block, slash, evade, jump...  
He saw Vlad throwing some opponents high into the air. The landing would surely kill them, or wound fatally. Also he transformed into a swarm of bats to move faster.  
With deadly speed he moved from one Turk to another, cut the throat and to another... It seemed to go on and on...  
For a second, they were standing back to back, protecting each other, then both men separated again. The ground was covered with dead or dying men...blood everywhere, thick smoke that would blind every normal man. But they weren`t normal.  
Vlad had grabbed a huge spear and was hitting everyone, who came too close. Geralt hit one attacker with his boot and slashed his guts out.  
When it was over, Geralt and Vlad stood again back to back, panting heavily. It was silent suddenly.  
Vlad turned his head, Geralt saw the small wounds from the battle healing quickly, as if they weren`t even there. No marks, no scars.  
*The power of the Vampires*he thought.  
The sword fell from Vlad`s hand and landed clattering to the ground, when he started walking back to his castle. Geralt followed him shortly.  
He knew, that usually Vampires were Vampires since birth, but this here was something different. It was some sort of dark magic.  
Some of the Prince`s guards and friends had woken up and came running to the field of corpses. When they saw Geralt and Vlad coming, they stopped running.  
"Negotiations failed."sighed Vlad, the red light in his eyes faded. "Do not ask us, what happened on this field tonight. Trust only, that I will use all I have to keep us safe...But we will not be safe if we stay here! We must leave directly to the Cosia monastery, it`s high in the mountains. Too far from ballistas to reach. Our best chance of survival."

The Messenger arrived to Mehmed, the man who was once Vlad`s friend, now wanted his lands for himself.  
"News from Dracula castle! Vlad killed thousand of our men!"  
"Then send a hundred thousand. I`ll lead them myself. When I march into Europe, I will have his head on my spear."  
"He is not alone. The White Wolf is with him!"  
"I`ll kill them both. Vlad`s child will be at my side."

Near the fire, next to his loyal men, Vlad watched everyone eating. But he himself had no hunger for food... he could hear the heartbeats of everyone, smell them. So this was the hunger of blood, about what the Vampire had warned him.  
He stood up and went into his private tent to calm down. Mirena was already there, looking up at his face.  
She kissed him softly, putting her tiny hands around his neck.  
Vlad pulled his black shirt off, gently pushing her down. The kiss went from tender to passionate, hearth beating in quick rhytm.  
But then Vlad stopped- he almost bit Mirena`s neck. No, he could not do this! He had to fight the monster inside him!  
A terrible image, a memory of his dream- Mirena`s dead body and he was carrying her- crossed his mind. He even could hear the Vampire in his mind...  
Panting, he pulled back and stood up.  
"What is it?" asked Mirena.  
"I need some air,"Vlad closed his eyes. "Sorry." he went out, to the nearby river.  
He stood in the cool water, trying to calm down. Then he smelled someone close to him, hiding.  
"Don`t think I haven`t noticed you following me."he groaned, not even looking, who it could be. At his state, he really didn`t care.  
"You are mistaken." a faint voice came from the bushes."I follow them-"the thin man looked up into the sky. The sky was full of bats, smaller, bigger. "They recognize one of their own. The night is their kingdom. Blood their sustinance. And some may say, they live as long as they have something to eat. "  
Vlad turned his head. This made him curious. But then, it also made him angry.  
"Spare me of this."  
The thin man took out a sharp knife. "They say the one, who escaped the Mountain... hides behind the face of a man. "  
"Well,"the Pricne grinned, "if that man is me, you should know that the knife will not do you any good." he stepped a bit closer.  
"Of course not." he grabbed the knife by it`s blade."Why do you think I stayed?" He was holding a vial in his other hand, the blood from his wound was filling it.  
Vlad could smell the freshness of it... he swallowed hungrily. He closed his eyes...  
"No!" he could hear Geralt`s angry voice and opened his eyes. "Leave him alone!"  
The Witcher had pushed the man back and the blood fell into the river.The man run away. Vlad fell onto his knees to the ground, almost crying.  
*Set me free!*the voice of the Vampire echoed in his head.  
Geralt put his hand to Vlad`s shoulder. "You are in pain, Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

Mehmet II was walking towards a dying Turk, it was one of his best swordsmen.  
"We found him in the field. He was asking for you."one of Guards commented dryly.  
"The message...from...Pricne Vlad..."the man gritted out, spitting blood."He hopes...you enjoy the viev..." his head fell back, dead.  
Mehmet looked forward... through the dust and fog he saw an endless forest of impaled men... All dead and grizzly wounds covering their bodies.

Mirena woke up from her sleep to find her beloved Vlad on the ground, trembling in pain. He had covered his body with silken blanket, Mirena quietly pulled it off and gasped.  
All his wounds had disappeared! She touched his back and turned him onto his back.  
He wasn`t even awaken, but his body was shaking uncontrollably. He had taken off the ruby ring and was instead wearing it as a pendant. When Mirena pulled it off, Vlad woke up with a gasp.  
"Your scars are gone..."she whispered."What is happening to you?"  
Vlad wanted to go outside, but the blazing sun stopped him.  
"I met the Vampire on the Broken Tooth..."Vlad fell back to the ground, seemingly in pain. "Not a ghost....something else."he cut open the tent and groaned in pain, the sunlight was burning his skin.  
"No!" Mirena shrieked, "Stop! May God strike down whoever did this to you!" she pulled him in tight embrance.  
"I chose this..."  
"This is the strength you sought?" Mirena`s eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "But why?"  
"Because... I sent corpses back to Mehmed, not our son."Vlad managed to get up to his knees, still shivering.  
"You did this for us?" a tear fell down on Mirena`s face.  
"In two days I will be restored... I just have to resist." he groaned, slowly starting to get up.  
"Resist what?"  
Vlad didn`t answer, he just closed his eyes in pain.  
"Resist what, Vlad?" she hugged him. "Tell me!"  
So quietly, it was the faintest whisper, the Prince answered. "The thirst...for blood."  
She stepped back. "And what if you give in?"  
"Then I`ll stay like this for eternity."Vlad sighed.  
Mirena looked him in the eyes."You will not do this, won`t you?"  
"Yes, I swear, I will not give in."  
"Then God will forgive you." she hugged him tightly again. A shadow on the tent made both turn around. It was Geralt.  
"The Turks are closing in! We must continue our way."  
Vlad looked at Mirena, then at Geralt. "I need you to go to the monastery as quickly as you can. Listen to me..."Mirena wanted to argue, but she knew that he was right."Me and Geralt will follow on the sunset."  
"I love you."

Geralt was sitting next to Vlad, waiting for him to wake up and for the sun to go down.  
The Prince Vlad was sleeping, but not peacefully. He was turning in his bed, having again bad dreams.  
The Witcher couldn`t do anything to help him. Normally the Vampires he knew weren`t afraid of the sunlight, but this man was. The sun was hurting him, burning his skin. A clear sign of dark magic.  
*What made him do this?* wondered Geralt, trying to get a bit more comfortable position. *He has powers, that`s for sure. But if he fails?*  
Vlad opened his eyes and smiled weakly, seeing the white haired man. "You haven`t left me."  
"Why should I? You need all the help you can get."  
"You are a good fighter... and a good friend..."  
"Hmmm..."Geralt didn`t know, how to answer to this. His closest friends were Jaskier and maybe Regis, another Vampire.  
Vlad suddenly reached out and kissed Geralt. This was so unexpected, that Geralt didn`t know, how to react.  
"Sorry...."he whispered, pulling back. "I shouldn`t..."  
"I know." Geralt still didn`t turn his piercing gaze away. "I am not as human as I look like."  
Silence fell, briefly.  
Vlad`s hands went up to curve around Geralt's waist, clinging tightly. Geralt's fingers moved against the Prince's forehead, into his hair in a gentle caress. How soft his dark hair was!  
"Don`t.."Geralt tied to break free from Vlad`s embrace but he failed miserbely.  
"Sin, is what I feast upon..." the Prince pushed him down into the soft fur, "I'm forging my crematorium..."  
Geralt gently slapped him across the face, "Please wake up! Just stay awake..."  
Vlad pushed him down into the fur again, his eyes seemingly blank. He was under a spell. Geralt wanted to give himself to him, but not when Vlad wasn´t really awake. So he tried to push the Prince away, without hurting him.  
"Please, don`t..."  
They broke apart, not even an inch, and kissed again, and again, seemingly unable to stop.  
"Geralt..." Vlad whispered, "my friend... I want you to be my lover..."  
"Vlad..."The Witcher sighed, only to be interrupted by another short, sweet press of lips.  
The hands on his face trembled, and the fingers stroked lightly over his skin, and then Vlad was leaning back again, studying his face and Geralt of Rivia smiled shakily.  
"You never asked anything from me..." the Prince paused, and then kissed the tip of his nose, drawing a grin and an unvoiced protest."and now I shall tell you everything that happened to me..."  
Holding on to Vlad's shoulders, petting him with suddenly nervous fingers, Geralt shook his head and watched Vlad's eyes darken as he spoke.  
"Take a good look into your heart and tell me, wha do you see?"  
Geralt shrugged his shoulders. "A man scorned."  
Geralt felt himself getting sleepy... "where am I...?"  
" Can you hear me?"Vlad`s voice seemed to come through thick mist and graves..."Where do you think you are?"  
"In my own bed? Please let me sleep..."Geralt felt drowsy, sleepy, tired.. He knew he should not give in, but Vlad was under a spell, so he didn`t know, what he was doing. This spell or something similar was making him tired now.  
"You know it's midnight... and the evil appears in the dark..."the Prince`s voice seemed to be close, and then far...far away...Geralt wanted to follow him, also he was afraid of something or someone powerful."You try to sleep, to scream..."It wasn`t just Vlad`s voice, there was someone else... The one that cursed Vlad...  
"I am the Dragon of blood..."Vlad`s eyes were closed, but he seemed to be aware about his surroundings, so the kiss was real. "The relentless Prince of pain..."  
Geralt got a hold at his shoulders, trying not to hurt Vlad. "Stop it. You do not know, what you`re doing!!!"  
Vlad`s eyes closed and he fell motionlessly into Geralt`s arms. "He promiced me the world.. whole life..." he fought unconsciously against Geralt, who had no problem to hold him in place. "The Prince of darkness...God...? I'm not quite sure in what I believe... Just join hands and let us follow the evil,"Vlad`s eyes closed, but he wasn`t still asleep,"Oh God, oh no God have mercy! Forgive me..."his head fell to Geralt`s shoulder, his breathing became more and more relaxed.  
Geralt didn`t say anything, he had never seen such a curse before. *If only Regis was here!*  
With Vlad`s body covering him, the Witcher couldn`t move himself. The Vampire`s strength also made him quite heavy. His breathing was calm against Geralt`s neck.  
With a sigh he gave up and tried to get some rest also, he wasn`t going to move anyway. He couldn`t. The Witcher realised, that it was just mid-day, so the Prince could sleep like this til sunset. 

His eyes snapping open, Vlad pulled himself back into the present, his heart racing. So much evil, so much destruction....  
He had no dreams this time, no nightmares either. Next to him, Geralt was still sleeping, in full leather armor. Vlad remembered hazily, that he`d kissed the white haired man, but had anything happened or not? His thoughts went to Mirena and their son. He didn't want any more pain or great crusades. He couldn't lose this battle.  
He cried silently, wiping his eyes and desperately trying to control the intense anguish and sadness that enveloped him. He knew now, that his feelings against this man were strong, too strong.  
"I can`t let this happen!" he stood quickly up, pacing back and forth in his tent. He kept telling himself it was the curse and his non-humane state that made him feel this way, but he knew better. These feelings were real, it had nothing to do with the Vampire`s power and bloodlust.  
Geralt opened his eyes and looked around. When his eyes landed on Vlad, he was bit shocked.  
"What?"  
The Witcher stood silently, shocked by the sight of the pale and haunted looking Prince. "The sun is about to set. After a while, we can follow your people."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don`t have faith in your men?" asked Geralt silently.  
"If they find out...what I am about to become..." Vlad closed his eyes. "That can be very dangerous...to everybody."  
Geralt nodded. He understood the Prince completely.  
"What made you....do this? Whatever you did on that mountain?" asked Geralt, when they left the tent.  
"I want to protect my people from the Turks."  
"Seems to me, that you`ve started a war."  
"A war I`m going to win."  
His eyes had that redness again. The power was raising it`s head again.

Mirena stopped, the monastery was in reach. "We are nearly there,"she told to Îngeraș.  
But they weren`t alone, some of the Turks were following them in the dark. They jumped in front of the scared crowd and started killing people off.  
Panic started. One of Mirena`s personal guards,Captain Petru tried to fight the attackers off, giving her and Ingeras. time to escape.  
"Mirena, Îngeraș!" the loyal man yelled, blocking 2 attackers` hits. "Run!"  
Suddenly a huge swarm of bats appeared, following them was the Witcher. One by one, the Turks fell to the ground. Who could, run back into the forest.  
The guard run with Mirena and her son towards the monastery. "Couldn`t...the monks build the gates...a bit closer?" he panted, trying to keep speed up. They stopped by a cliff, nowhere to go. The monastery, safety, was on the other side.  
One of the Turks slowly appeared from behind a tree.  
"Stay behind me."Captain Petru warned, ready to attack the opponent.  
The fight was quickly over, the loyal man got fatally hit. Falling to his knees, he grinned. "Didn`t the Turks teach you anything? I saw your blade coming..."  
The cocky Turk turned his attention back to Mirena and Ingeras.  
"Ingeras, run!" whispered Mirena.  
The kid took off, leaving her mother behind.  
"Where is your Prince now?" asked the Turk warrior, raising his sword. "My Lady..." an evil grin went across his face, making it even uglier than he already was.  
Something came near him, bats. The Turk hit the air, got nothing... Now he was a bit scared. He turned around, still seeing nothing. The bats attacked again, again... the Turk started to slowly back away from Mirena. The swarm of bats transformed back into Vlad, an angry roar could be heard and the Turk fell down into the depth...Vlad looked around, his eyes having that angry red luster in them. From the shadows came Geralt, his leather armor covered with drying blood.  
Petru was lying against a tree, unable to speak.  
"It`s okay,"Vlad knelt next to him. "It`s okay..." He had tears in his bright eyes. "No....no...no!"  
"Vlad,"came weakly behind his lips."You..." his head fell back, in the next moment he was dead.  
Ingeras had witnessed whole scene, he was silently crying nearby. Vlad hugged him tightly. "Come here. "  
"Don`t ever leave us again, dad!"  
"Never! I will always watch over you."  
Mirena hugged him and the kid. Vlad sighed.  
Geralt turned to leave the family. Vlad`s eyes burned him, made him feel uneasy.  
"Don`t go!" said Vlad. "Please!"  
Geralt sighed and turned around. "I have to. I think I`ve found a solution to our..."he paused briefly, "...to our problem."  
"How?" asked Vlad, eyes narrowing. "Why do you have to go?"  
Mirena and Ingeras stood behind the Prince, scared. "Can you help us...please?"  
Geralt knelt down to Ingeras` level and smiled faintly. "I think I can. Can you people just hang on about two or three hours?"  
Vlad nodded in agreement. "I`ll do whatever I have to keep my family and people safe!"  
"Good man."smiled Geralt. "I`ll be back and not alone!"

Moss-laden bricks of grey-orange, fitting as guards on the threshold. Behind the fool’s-ancient wrought-iron gates. Where rows upon rows of crumbling mounds stood in various interpretations of upright, their pores bathing in light from an ill moon, ailing. Porous trees hunched over most of the void spared by the sickening light’s expanse, plunging the rest in healthy shadow. The place echoed. Geralt swallowed. He didn`t like this place, but he needed help.  
To enter, Geralt had to skirt around a pile of wet leaves. Today there was no weather; there was no wind, just howling. The temperature was of a mild apparition and so the Witcher could hear the winds company more so. The leaf barbs that bar nefarious entrance were of little consequence to his apt overage and the grey-orange guards do little but deposit their dust upon him and his cloth.  
Moss-laden marble pillars stood as despairing guards on either side of the cemetery threshold. Behind the ancient wrought-iron gates were rows upon rows of crumbling gravestones, their engraved epitaphs bathed in light spilt from an ashen moon. Gnarled trees hunched over most of the expanse, plunging the rest in shadow. The place echoed with painful grief and the emptiness of heartfelt loss.  
Geralt knew, that his friend should be somewhere in the area. He just had to sit and take a breath.  
The only announcement of his arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence. Without turning the White Wolf knew he was there, pale in the shadows of the cemetery. His voice came, high pitched and cold,"Geralt, my friend! What brings you here?"  
"I am in the middle of a problem..."Geralt begun. "A war actually."  
Unexpectedly Regis` finger alighted on his exposed neck, cold as a cadaver.  
"The Turks, I guess?"  
"Yes..." Geralt said after a moment of silence."The man in need is similar to you and...yet not similar. He`s under magic."  
Regis moved closer, eyes on Geralt. "Magic, you say? How does it affect him?"  
"Well... he is a different kind of Vampire, under a spell or something. You and others are born to be Vampires, if I remember right? But this man isn`t... he must resist the hunger for blood three days, so he can be again the human he was before this all happened to him!"  
Regis fell into deep thoughts. It lasted about ten minutes, then he turned back to Geralt again. "I know only one Vampire, who is able to do something like that....Caligula."  
"What?" Geralt stepped back, horrified. "That ancient Beast? It cannot be... he`s still alive?"  
"Oh yes....very much alive, but condemned to be in Broken Tooth mountain, until someone releases him."  
"Is that so?" another plan was growing in his sharp mind." if we get somehow rid of that ancient one, will the curse be over?"  
Regis seemed shocked and also relieved at that idea. "We can try. But first we have to see your friend."  
Geralt started to go back to where he`d left Roach. He noticed another horse nearby and looked questioningly at Regis. "I didn`t know you had a horse?"  
"Yes,"smiled Regis, patting his horse, "this is Drakuul, my favorite."  
"Now this is coincidence."smiled Geralt faintly. "I`ve heard this name too much last days."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" asked Regis, when they hurried towards the monastery. "So you know the Prince, huh?"  
"Because of him I came to ask your help!" Geralt explained, rushing to the huge gates.  
A guard was standing infront of the gate, but after recognizing Geralt, he let them pass.  
When Regis and Geralt reached the yard, Ingeras came running towards them. "You came back!" he cheered.  
Geralt picked him up, smiling. "Regis, this is Ingeras, Vlad`s son."  
Regis nodded briefly, while looking around. He saw many people, most seemed to be tired and scared. It seemed like a huge trouble to him.  
"Where is the Prince himself?" asked Regis, looking around.  
"I have no slightest idea."Geralt was confused, then turned his attention to Vlad`s son. "Can you bring us to your father, please?"  
The kid turned around and wanted to make his way through the crowd. Geralt decided to pick the kid gently up. "Just tell me, where to go."  
Out of nowhere came a enourmous roar. It was the sound of anguish, anger, disapointment and fear.  
Geralt looked at Regis. The Higher Vampire nodded.  
"This is bad..."  
The Witcher lifted his head in confusion, needing to ascertain what the hell was making that noise. He knew it was the creature, but he had to make sure. He didn’t. But he wanted to.  
He could hear flames and smell something burn... the smell was strong, like burning flesh. Ingeras was quiet, he was scared.  
"It is true!" someone screamed, "He is a Vampire!"  
Mirena tried to stop the people from burning the tent where Vlad was in. "Listen! He is your Pricne! Let him explain!"  
Geralt had to act quickly. "Take the kid-"he gave Ingeras over to Regis and ran to the tent. Another roar of pain and anger came out. Everybody stopped, except the Witcher. People were gasping of fear. The Prince was inside the burning tent, possibly fighting with flames.  
Regis had appeared next to Mirena, holding her son. She smiled gratefully.  
Dark figure stepped out between the hot flames, Vlad was angry. The wounds on his face were already healing, when he turned around. Geralt helped him out from the flame.  
"This is your loyalty?" the Prince asked, turning his red eyes to the scared people. His voice turned into a pained moan. "Your gratitude? Fools! You think you`re alive because you can fight?" a grin went across his dirt-covered face. "You are alive because of me and this man here!" he turned to Geralt. The Witcher said nothing."Because of what I did to save you!"  
Mirena slowly stepped closer, eyes filled with tears. "This is not who you are!" she gently touched his cheek. Vlad hugged her tightly, anger in his eyes, when he looked at the people who had wanted to kill him. Geralt had been right afterall- they`d found out and didn`t trust him. They had turned against the one, who protected them.  
Vlad turned around and saw Regis protecting Ingeras. He smiled weakly. "Go back to your stations." he turned to leave.  
Geralt and Regis stood in the midle of the yard, trying to think a plan.  
"I still don`t understand....how did you get inside this mess?" asked Regis, scratching his jaw.  
Geralt leaned against the nearest wall and looked, if somebody wasn`t nearby.  
"I was just riding past the Broken Teeth Mountain, when I found him... unconscious. Couldn`t leave him behind..."  
The grey of the wall was diffuse and mottled, like sun on a storm cloud. Geralt ran his hands over the surface, silent, face unreadable.  
"What`s wrong, White Wolf?" asked Regis, sensing Geralt`s discomfort. "Something else is troubling you."  
Geralt shook his head. "It`s the Prince himself. He`s acting odd..."  
"Towards you?" Regis widened his eyes. "Did he want to bite you?"  
"No." Geralt closed his eyes, trying to relax. "He kissed me."  
"Oh." said Regis quietly. "This is difficult."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because it`s all up to you now. "The Higher Vampire put his hands on Geralt`s shoulders. "Princes like him can have more than one consorts. Do you care about him at all?"  
There was a silence, then Geralt looked up. "A great deal. We`ve been together since his transformation begun."  
"Then go to him after all it`s over, my friend."  
A monk, Lucien, interrupted them. He looked suspiciously at Regis, then back at Geralt who seemed to be at ease.   
"The Prince is waiting for you in his rooms."he bowed.   
Geralt smiled. Though he`d found out that Lucien was the one, who tried to kill Vlad, but he also could understand his reason. It was pure fear.  
"What you almost did today, was very foolish of you," he commented dryly, standing up. "Nerev ever do something like that again!"  
"Yes, Master Witcher..." the monk backed off and then let both men pass. Regis grinned at him, so Lucien could see his teeth. His black eyes flashed briefly.  
Geralt punched him between his ribs" You had to do it, didn`t you?"  
Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy laughed at his joke. "This man just needs to understand, that not all Vampires are blood-sucking monsters."  
Geralt shook his head, so his white hair flew around his face, creating something aura-like. He wasn`t amused.

When they reached Vlad`s private room, they saw the Prince playing with his huge blade. He was alone, without any guards.  
Geralt stepped close to him, reaching out to squeeze his upper arm. "Are you feeling any better, Prince Vlad?"   
Vlad turned his head and smiled. "I want to spar with you, Master Witcher." he said enthusiastically.   
Geralt gave his sword to Regis and had to put his dusty dark cloak out of the way. All the time he could feel Vlad's eyes on him, the weight of his stare palpable. For a moment he hesitated. He was almost sure, that Vlad and him were even fighters, but he couldn`t resist a little fun.   
Geralt stepped into the center of the room and took his blade into his left hand, swinging it slowly. Vlad turned around, flashing his red-ish eyes. He began his attack almost immediately, using powerful strokes to force Geralt back.   
Geralt`s style was careful, much more conservative and graceful, with a quieter power. Always calculated.   
Vlad's movements were always aggressive, full of power, he moved very quickly, like a flying bat.  
Geralt had learned long ago that flashy attacks and exaggerated strikes did nothing but waste energy. Proving Geralt's point, the Prince was using the advantage of his height to drive him towards the nearest wall, but as fast as he struck out the White Wolf was there to block, not even starting to pant or sweat.  
Geralt made a quick hit toward`s Vlad`s legs, making him to jump to the side. It made him think more, taught him not to take things for granted.  
Vlad, of course, was able to keep up, but it did throw him off, making him to react. Suddenly, the battle became much more fierce, and the look of focus in Vlad's eyes transformed into something more menacing, as if this wasn't just practice.  
All at once, everything seemed to speed up. Legs kicked out. Geralt`s breathing quickened, Vlad was good at keeping him busy. The air was heavy with aggression and passion as yellow eyes crossed the red ones, measured, recognized.   
Vlad's predatory gaze followed Geralt's every move, seeking out his weaknesses, seeking control over him.   
The Witcher caught the dangerous look in the Prince's eyes and the desire lurking below the surface. The last thing he wanted was to encourage this darkness that was creeping in, but he was drawn to it as well. Vlad was mesmerizing- dark hair messy, eyes flashing, lips open a bit. It took everything Geralt had just to keep up.  
Vlad had driven him back into a wall, and he had no place to go.   
"Nowhere to go...Witcher," the Prince smiled close to his bared neck. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but couldn`t find any words. Instead, he used his mouth to crush Geralt's in a violent kiss.  
The feeling of Vlad's lips burned Geralt, and had him gasping for breath. A part of him knew that he should push him away, but he allowed himself to be pinned against the wall, Vlad holding his wrists bound above his head.   
Vlad sighed against Geralt's neck and released his wrists, sliding his hands down the Witcher's arms and around his back pulling Geralt against him. He touched his shoulders, neck, waist. The feel of hard leather under his fingers aroused Vlad. This time when Vlad kissed him, the passion was laced with tenderness, and the Prince melted against Geralt's body. Geralt knew it was pointless to fight the kiss; he couldn't lie to himself that much. He twined his hands in Vlad's soft dark hair and pulled him down, deepening the embrace.  
It felt like hours had passed locked together in the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you help me to resist the hunger for blood?" the Prince asked, smile spreading across his pale face. The hunger in his gaze was frightening.  
The words slipped into Geralt's mind sending a ripple of desire through him.  
Vlad reached out to touch him again, his hand running over the hard leather of Geralt's armor. The feeling of the other man's smooth chest against his caused the White Wolf to shudder. He didn`t know, if he liked this or not, but he was willing to find out.  
The Prince's mouth was like heaven. His lips were so soft, yet demanding, and Geralt found himself opening to him allowing Vlad's tongue to plunder his mouth.  
* This isn't really Vlad. He doesn't want me this way. He couldn't.*thought Geralt, but a simple look at the Prince was not under some sort of spell at the moment. The savage kiss finally ended, and it left his lips bruised and slightly torn. Vlad looked very pleased with himself as he licked his own lips.  
Geralt was just left breathless, his own body betraying him.  
"Will you please be so kind and take your clothes off, Master Witcher?" the Prince asked seductively. He trailed his hands up and down Geralt's chest and thighs, grinding against him. He sucked on one of his own fingers suggestively.  
His voice sounded dark with lust when he spoke again. "You know, you look very nice like this...shaking and wanting..."  
"W...what about Mirena?" asked Geralt, trying to catch his breath.  
Vlad smiled. "I already thought, that you`ll never ask." He released the Witcher and took his hand into a firm grip. "Follow me."  
Vlad led him to another, smaller room, that wa light up with dozens of candles. It was still bright outside, but the candles gave it romantic atmosphere.  
Mirena was sitting on the bed, wearing only a night-gown. When she saw Vlad and Geralt, she smiled. A tumble of blonde curl fell as she removed her clothing and was completely naked. It wasn't that bland colour that's just a shade nicer than the white of old age, it was streaked with warm reddish hues and butterscotch. Then as she turned to look at Geralt`s way the Witcher found himself surprised all over again, her eyes were not the watery blue he'd expected, they were the colour of caramel and so were the freckles that lay over her nose and upper cheeks.  
She stood up and made her way towards the men. She looked at Geralt, putting her tiny hand on his shoulder. "Do you trust us?"  
Geralt didn`t know, how to respond. He realized right there and then, that he was about to be more than just a friend for both Vlad and Mirena. He felt quite nervous about this.  
"You're a bit tense," Mirena commented teasingly, and then with some concern, "Hey, you're really tense, are you sure you're all right with this?" Mirena`s hands shifted to his shoulders, rubbing soothingly and Grealt relaxed a fraction. "You are free to come and go..."  
"This is new to me," Geralt said hastily, relaxing a bit more under the gentle massage. "I just...I'm not...I'm not accustomed to this," he said finally.  
"I understand." Teasing again, gently and Vlad wrapped his arms around the Witcher again, hugging him. Geralt leaned back into that warm body and found his earlier nervousness easing.  
"Would it make you feel better if I promise that if you feel uncomfortable you can leave anytime you like, no questions asked? And we won't do anything that you won't like." Mirena laughed softly, then pulled the Witcher down to her level and kissed him.  
Geralt did need this, he decided suddenly. There would be no harm, nothing bad done.  
Turning in the circle of Mirena's arms, Geralt pulled the young woman against him and found her lips with his own. Geralt pulled back slightly and drew Mirena's lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently.  
The blonde woman gasped and then pulled completely away. Vlad watched them all the time, smile on his lips.  
"I like the way you touch me, Geralt..." she continued and as she looked up at him, her lips curved in a small, shy smile."I find that I like your attentions very much," Mirena said softly.  
Geralt looked towards Vlad, an unspoken plea in his eyes. The large man stepped forward and took his hand. Gently, he brought it to his lips and kissed Geralt`s palm before he laid it against his cheek.  
"Don`t be afraid."  
Mirena reached up to rub her forehead before she looked back up at them, her eyes shimmering.  
Vlad looked at his beloved wife for a long moment before he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly before he leaned down to speak in her ear.  
"I guess Master Witcher would like to feel, how good we can be towards him," he smirked. Mirena nodded.  
Then Vlad turned to Geralt again. "This night belongs to us three." he said, his voice sweet and soothing. "You`ve been a great help to us, more than I ever imagined. I must admit, that these few days have made quite big change in my life."  
Then he leaned down a bit and kissed him, softly at first and then with increasing heat and possessiveness. Finally, Geralt pulled back to catch his breath as the Prince kissed his way along his jaw. Geralt pulled the blonde beauty closer to him, Mirena relaxed. She put her tiny hands around Geralt`s face and gave him a hungry kiss.  
Geralt blinked and flushed as much as his pale skin allowed him. Vlad's mouth dropped open as he let out a soft sigh.  
"Isn`t he beautiful?" asked Mirena, moving around Geralt, seemingly enjoying the viev.  
Geralt and Vlad were opposites. While Geralt was as pale as anyone could be, Vlad had dark hair and slightly darker skin. Both were almost same height, Geralt a bit taller.  
Vlad started to open and remove Geralt`s armor, while Mirena opened his trousers and slipped her hand inside. She looked at him with awe in her eyes at the length he possessed. Geralt bit his lower lip.  
Vlad grinned at Geralt, who was feeing both uncomfortable and aroused. With a thud, his heavy leather armor fell to the floor, next to his trousers and boots.  
Geralt found Mirena gazing at him, her eyes roaming over his body. Vlad gently kissed Geralt`s shoulder, making the Witcher almost jump. Mirena smiled up at the Prince, morw wickedly that he`d ever seen her before. Vlad`s lips were on Geralt`s earlobe. Geralt shivered as he gently bit him.  
"Do you like it?" the Prince asked, face in his hair.  
"Fuck..."Geralt`s head fell back and his eyes met Vlad`s. The Prince smiled at him, eyes half-closed.  
Geralt`s skin was soft, very soft... and beneath it he could feel the rushing pulse. The rhythm of it made him moan, closing his eyes, awash on a wave of bittersweet pulsing promise. Close enough to touch, to smell and taste.  
Vlad's knees failed him, dropping him heavily to the floor, a moan rising from his throat. He could feel the hunger, bittersweet, twining his nerves in pain. Scent and touch and sound... the beat of the Witcher's heart, heavy and wet, the sweet scent of the blood that rushed through it.  
"I won't," he whispered to it, breathless. "I can't."  
Geralt knelt next to him, taking his face between his hands. "Just a little bit more... don`t you give up!"  
The Prince stood, a bit shakily, a smile spreading his lips. "Help me to get my clothes off, I cannot breathe!"  
Quickly, Mirena and Geralt helped him to get out of his leavy clothes and boots.  
"That`s better..." Vlad sighed in relief.   
Geralt smiled briefly at Mirena before he turned to look at the Prince.   
"We welcome you, Geralt of Rivia," Vlad said quietly as he met first Mirena's then Geralt's gazes.  
Mirena smiled as she reached out to take his hand and held her other out to his husband. "We welcome you, Geralt of Rivia."  
Geralt reached out to firmly take each hand and squeezed gently. "I am deeply honored, Mirena, Vlad."  
Vlad groaned as he pulled Geralt to him, murmuring, "This is insanity," before his lips claimed Geralt's again.   
"Turn." There was no response to his command, so the Prince took the Witcher forcefully by his shoulders, turning him to face the mirror. "Look at us." He splayed his hands on Geralt's chest, his thumbs not quite touching his nipples. "Do you want this?" The trio stood infront of the huge mirror, naked.  
"Yes."  
Mirena drifted her hands up and down Geralt's torso, feeling the lean muscles of his stomach, caressing the peaked nipples. "Do you want this?"  
"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning in for another kiss,the Prince slipped his tongue between Geralt's lips, tasting him thoroughly before nipping lightly at his lower lip.  
"Better than I ever imagined," was whispered as Vlad slipped back down to his knees. "And I imagined a lot," he added as he wrapped his hand around the semi-hard penis in front of him.  
The White Wolf moaned as Vlad began stroking him, moaning louder when he lapped at the fluid collecting at the tip. He tried to remain still and allow the dark haired man to control the encounter, he was about to lose control. After a few more moments, he reached down, wrapped a hand in the blackish-brown hair and tugged gently. "Unless you're ready to have our night end now, you'd better slow down."  
Vlad pushed Geralt to the bed, smiling down at him.  
"Done this before?" Vlad asked as Geralt's hands slid down his shoulders and back.  
"No,"came the quiet reply,"only with Yennefer..."  
Mirena was watching the men quietly, a smile forming on her pink lips.  
"My lady, come here please?" Geralt asked, not willing to let the beautiful woman just watch.  
"I'd rather not," the blonde woman argued. "Tonight is meant for you and Vlad."  
The Prince rolled to face his beautiful wife and added his voice to the Witcher's. "Yes, join us."  
"I don't think that would be wise," Mirena said, attempting to hide her feelings from the men.  
"Was that distressing for you, love?" Vlad asked, the concern in his voice deepening. Mirena shook her head, blonde hair falling on her shoulders and breasts.  
Visenna`s words started suddenly come into Geralt`s mind :*My son...The day you were born, the very forests of Rivia whispered the name... Geralt. My child I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon of righteousness. Remember, our line has always ruled with wisdom and strength, and I know you will show restraint when exercising your great power.But the truest victory, my son, is stirring the hearts of your people. I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end, You shall be the biggest of them all...*  
She moved towards Geralt, and latched her soft velvety lips over his shoulder and neck. Geralt hesitantly pushed a finger inside her. "Tell me, what do you want..."  
The blonde beauty bit down her lip before answering, "I need your power... "she moaned out before continuing, "I need both of you."  
Geralt gently pushed her down to the bed, trying not to put too much weight on her small frame.  
"Take me..." Mirena whimpered out as her lust-filled eyes gazed upon Geralt`s body. The Witcher could hear Vlad`s quickening breathing behind him.  
Geralt grabbed her small wrists and pinned them over her head with one of his hand. Then he bent down and sucked one of her nipples.  
Mirena let out a scream of both pain and pleasure. Geralt couldn`t help but chuckle at her. At least he was doing something right.  
Her hips thrusted upwards towards Geralt in desperation. He kissed her with rough and hungry abandon. His hips thrusted carelessly, his body eager for hers.  
In one swift move, Geralt buried himself in her and the blonde beauty cried out at the feeling of him stretching and filling her. His eyes were glued to hers as he begun moving, his gaze intense and tender and Mirena gasped again at the emotion she saw in them.  
Lifting her legs, Mirena wrapped them tightly around Geralt’s waist and met him thrust for thrust as they moved toward oblivion together. It doesn’t take long before she could feel herself about to come.  
"It`s not...over for you, yet," she whispered in his ear, hands tangling in his hair as she tugged him into a deep kiss.  
Geralt’s movements became shuddering and uneven as he came hard within her. Mirena followed a moment later and held him close as they caught their breath.  
"He is all yours..."she purred to Vlad, catching her breath.  
The Prince pulled Geralt in closer to his body, as he felt him relax, and then started to place small kisses against the side of Geralt's neck. He heard the white-haired man gasp and then moan, as he found a particularly sensitive spot right behind Geralt's ear.  
"Has anyone told you just how beautiful you are?" he felt the warm air tickle his ear as Vlad whispered to him.  
"What?" Geralt opened his yellow eyes in surprise.  
"You are the most beautiful and strong man I`ve ever seen." Vlad continued, as he leaned further over the Witcher and punctuated his words with soft kisses to the side of his neck and face. "I like blondes." he smiled up at Mirena, who was enjoying the view.  
Geralt's eyes looked impossibly large with his pupils fully dilated. His mouth was red and starting to bruise and a flush had crept into his cheeks.  
He was feeling quite relaxed and wasn`t so nervous, when he felt Vlad`s lips on his neck again. Actually it was almost good.  
Vlad pushed him to the bed, straddled Geralt's thighs, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the mattress. Their lips met, not nearly enough pressure in the kiss, but when the Witcher tried to get closer, he found himself restricted by those hands on his wrists. Unwilling to give in that easily, he bit down on the other man's lip.  
A soft laugh echoed off the walls as the Prince rose up and smiled down at him. "So you want to play rough, do you?"  
"Don't you?"  
Geralt's enemies would run from that deadly tone, but Vlad just laughed again. "Oh the rougher, the better," he said before he leaned in, laying brutal claim to Geralt's lips, grinding them against the Witcher's teeth. Then he softened the kiss again, tongue delving into the older man's mouth as he searched out Geralt's tongue, drew it into his own mouth, sucking on it a little as he pulled away to trail kisses down his cheek and neck.  
His destination seemed to be the base of Geralt's throat. Was it vampiric instincts kicking in? Geralt didn`t know. He stopped there, sucking on the skin, letting out a frustrated growl before he began biting, causing just enough pain to have Geralt writhing beneath him.  
"Please..." the White Wolf managed as Vlad's lips lifted just enough to move to the middle of his shoulder and start biting again.  
A warm hand found his erection, enclosed it, tried to prevent the surge of his hips as the grip encased him, but didn't quite succeed.  
The mouth left his shoulder, moved down to one hard, pale nipple and bit, teeth tugging until it went just past the point of pleasurable pain. Before he could do more than cry out, however, the teeth let go, and a warm tongue was lapping at the slight injury, taking away all but the memory of the brief pain and leaving behind pleasure.  
The red-brown eyes burned as his lips trailed up his legs, across Geralt`s stomach and chest and up to rest on his face. Slowly, Vlad leaned in for a kiss much gentler than the others they'd shared before he tugged Geralt's arm, rolling him over onto his stomach.  
Vlad leaned over, covering Geralt's back in skin as he nibbled across the shoulder he'd neglected earlier. Then he slowly rose, nails leaving trails of burning fire down Geralt's back as he traced the length of it.  



	8. Chapter 8

Geralt turned his head to look him in the eye.  
An oily finger slowly entered him. Geralt gasped and bit his lip.  
He thrust back onto that finger, wanting more immediately. Two fingers entered, but still he wanted more--three fingers were better, but still not enough. Geralt twisted impatiently, wanting it all now; wanting to feel a little pain, especially in this.  
The fingers left him, the Prince obliging willingly as he hovered at the opening for only a second before sliding inside with one quick thrust. Geralt cursed quietly, trying to relax. Vlad was pounding into him, his hands sliding up Geralt's back to his neck, gripping, restricting air flow, but not enough to kill him. At least not unless the man didn't let up soon.  
The grip was enough to make the world go slightly hazy, but it only made every sensation inside his body that much clearer. He felt droplets of water he guessed were sweat dripping off Vlad's face onto his back, felt the fingers on his throat, felt the hard heat invading him, plunging in again and again.  
Finally, too soon, Vlad went perfectly still, his hands tightening just a fraction, and then Geralt felt the pulse of the taller man's release inside his body. His own release came as the world began to gray out around him, and then suddenly his neck was free, and he gasped for breath as his orgasm was only just beginning to fade.  
When it was over, the Witcher lay there, not yet able to move enough to turn his head. Vlad was next to him, catching his breath.  
"Fuck...." Geralt felt tired and satisfied on the same time. *I wonder, where is Regis?* He fell into deep sleep for a long time, feeling exhausted.  
On sunset, Geralt opened his yellow eyes again, looking around. He was still thinking and worrying about his old friend Regis.  
As long as he knew his Vampire friend Geralt could tell, that something was always happening, when the man was gone for too long. He wasn`t even hungry, when he cautiously, not to wake up Mirena and Vlad, stood up and made his way towards his armor and swords. He got dressed and then looked at the huge bed ; Mirena was holding Vlad in her arms, the thin blanket covering them both. Geralt smiled.  
When he closed the wooden door behind him, he saw a dark figure.  
"You`re up."the figure commented.  
Geralt nodded and stretched his shoulders. "Some news, Regis?"  
Regis seemed a bit nervous. "There`s something wrong with the turkish army, I guess. You know, that one or two Myriapodas should be in this area?"  
"Yghern? No I did not."  
"Not ygherns, the really big and poisonous ones."  
"Fuck..."Geralt didn`t like the idea of going against this beast with his silver sword. But it was the only thing that could stop it.  
"How much Turks has it killed already?"  
Regis shook his shoulders. "I have no idea, but I can go and take a look."  
Geralt put his hand on Vampire`s shoulder. "I`ll come with you. You are my friend!"  
" Friend?" Regis sounded surprised. "Men, the polite ones, at least, call me a monster. A blood-drinking freak."  
Geralt looked out of the window, but saw nothing extraordinary. "Where is the beast and the Turks?"  
Regis started walking down the stairs and to his horse, Dracuul. Geralt mounted Roach.  
"Follow me," ordered Regis."but we have to pass Hoia Baciu forest. Locals think, that there are spirits or ghosts."  
"Do they?" grinned Geralt,"I have my silver sword against whatever monster might approach us."

They arrived at Cluj-Napoca, which was empty like a ghost town. Everybody had fleed because of turkish army.  
A gust of dry wind winded through the maze of old houses where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and rotting boards, some broken, others hanging try to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home. Doors hung on the few threads of their hinges and groaned with pain at every sway.  
On their way Geralt had noticed bats, hundreds of them, flying towards the monastery. Geralt looked up, into the darkening sky. More bats than he could count, swarmed through the air, all going to one simple direction.  
"Vlad`s powers are rising."commented Regis dryly.  
"I hope he`ll stay with his family and won`t follow us. I can take care of the Myriapod and then let`s see how many Turks are left." he grinned.  
As quickly as the bats had appeared, they were also gone. Geralt didn`t like it even a bit.  
Hearing the screams, they reached the battlefield or what had been left of it. The Myriapod was dead, ripped apart. But no turkish soldier was able to do something like that.  
In the middle of the chaos and corpses were two men dueling.  
"Fuck..."swore Geralt, "we are too late..."  
Regis looked at the duelists. "The Turk has no chance, Prince is toying with him."

"Cold blood runs in my blackened heart..."Vlad moved slowly around Mehmed II, seemingly enjoying the man`s fear."Tearing every soul apart! Your tomb is waiting here for you..."  
The man was trying to hit towards Vlad with his heavy sword, but with no success. From the corner of his eye he saw Geralt and Regis standing there and he saw, that Regis was just another Vampire.  
Vlad pushed him to his knees and instinctively bared his teeth.  
"No...please..." Mehmed whispered, unable to move.  
"My hands cut off the heads and bring the law! My law! Violence...this is the greatest freedom! Violence! John the Baptist uses water to baptize...I will baptize you with BLOOD!" He grabbed Mehmed`s neck with inhuman power. "I will kill you in the name of my justice! Only my justice! After me the devil will be named Dracul! Dracul!"  
A strong hand grabbed Vlad`s wrist. "No."  
The Prince turned and saw Geralt. "Why?"  
"Leave it behind. You were successful. Your chains have been broken, you've suffered so long..."  
Vlad sighed deeply and released his grip. "Go!!"  
The defeated man tried to leave, but Regis stopped him. "Don`t mind me," he smirked and broke his neck. "Just to make sure, that he won`t return."  
Geralt shrugged his shoulders.  
"The sun is rising after several hours, we still have time." Regis continued.  
"Time for what?" asked Vlad. "You don`t suggest...?"  
Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy nodded. "Yes, I do."  
Geralt sighed. "Seems to me, that my sword won`t get rest anyways."


	9. Chapter 9

The trio was going to the Broken Teeth Mountain, as Geralt had feared. It was Regis` idea. To meet the one in the cave.  
Three days of resisting the blood lust were almost over, but there was still time until the sun begun to rise.  
Since Vlad had no horse, he decided to sit behind Geralt. To the question, why didn`t he use the swarming bats, his answer was simply :" I am tired."  
To which Geralt grinned, a bit too visibly. But Regis understood him.

The mountain path ahead was loose rock, each one washed smooth by the river that once ran freely over them. Thickly dark green boughs arched over the path from each side, competing for the twilight. Under their dappled shade the harshness of the full moon was muted but it did little to make the steep incline any easier. Geralt lifted his eyes to the distance ahead. After rising sharply for a way it simply turned out of view, likely carrying on in just the same way. The aura of evil and fear was almost touchable.  
"The cave shouldn`t be far away." Vlad`s grip on Geralt`s waist tightened slightly.  
After searching a bit, they found the cavern. The temperature dropped as they cautiously entered into the massive cold chamber, sending a violent chill down their spines. Light reached neither wall nor ceiling, confining vision to a small circle of flickering orange cast by the torch; inky black water sloshed against a narrow strip of land that disappeared into the darkness before them and jagged teeth of stone descended from the shadows above.  
There was a crunch underfoot that sounded like they were walking on tiny bones. Crushed bones of everyone, who couldn`t escape.  
Then as Geralt`s eyes became more accustomed to the dim conditions he could make out some motion above. Turning the torches upward Vlad caught a glimpse of hundreds of bats with their wings tucked in tight. The moment the torches hit they panicked, with much screeching the air above them was instantly alive with a flurry of black skin stretched over bone. They swooped, moving more like a liquid than a flock.  
"Quiet!" whispered Geralt. "I think I have found the ancient one."  
Regis stood in front of Vlad, guarding him.  
"So....you have returned."came a voice, it sounded like it was coming from depths of Hell, dark, yes alluring. "And you brought here some others."  
"Utrum tentare sit proprium diaboli!" Vlad didn`t move, he felt like his body couldn`t move.  
Regis bared his teeth. "You filthy one!" he sneered. "How dare you use this man and try to bring doom to the innocents?!"  
The Master Vampire laughed. "Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy,you dare to talk to me on that manner? Weren`t you buried by some villagers for fifty years?" The dark figure moved around the other Vampire, grinning. Then his gaze fell on Geralt`s silver sword and he groaned. "Silver!! Get it out from my sight..."  
"No."Geralt aimed at the Vampire, pushing him slowly back. "I cannot destroy you, but I can hold you here until the sun will rise."  
The surprise in the other`s eyes made him almost laugh.  
The Vampires face moved a little too slowly, as he were taking in the surroundings more than anyone else. Then he grinned. As he did so the temperature of the room fell a little. Even in the dim light of the torch day they saw his bared teeth.  
Then, in a split second, he vanished.  
"Regis,"whispered Geralt without turning around, "are you able to see him?"  
The Higher Vampire looked around, eyes narrowing. "There..." he rised his hand. The Master Vampire was trying to get closer to the Prince, but Regis stood on his way.  
Below the unmoving eyes was a grin that showed almost every tooth. Nobody moved, not the eyeballs, not the stretched thin lips.  
Vlad stared. "He can`t come out no matter what."  
Regis pushed Vlad out from the cave, Geralt followed him.  
"The Butcher of Blaviken will make sure, you`ll never get outta this cave." With this, he started to masonry the entrance to the cave, so no poor soul would get trapped there again.  
Finally, the sun was rising. The first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed the still snow covered mountain with the same loving care as the undertaker with the recently departed. Vlad sighed in relief and greeted the new day. The air felt fresh and new; a gentle breeze caressed his skin. This morning’s sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky.  
The Prince turned to his companions and smiled. "We did it."

When they returned to the monastery, Mirena was the first one running down the huge stairs, coming to greet her husband.  
They shared a sweet hug. Then she saw Regis and Geralt. "Thank you."she whispered.  
"For what?" asked the Witcher.  
"For helping us."She looked up and the tall man."I am very grateful to both of you..."  
Regis had a wierd smile on his face. "Seems to me, that you have found another family, Geralt."  
The White Wolf nodded. He didn`t know, what to say, he was feeling kinda awkward.  
Usually people didn`t like him, but now he had someone, who took him like one of their own. And also Regis, who was his best friend.

"Biting a Witcher didn`t have any effects on you."grinned Geralt, when he was away from others, with the Prince again.  
The man shook his head. "I just feel... kinda more powerful, but no hunger for blood. None at all."  
"Hmm..."Geralt had an idea. " My guess is, that you got some of my abilities, but since I am not so much of a human, nothing bad happened."  
"Will you still be a part of my family and...my consort?" Vlad asked hesitantly.  
Geralt didn`t answer. Instead, he kissed Vlad. First gently, then the kiss deepened until they had to stop to catch some air.  
Vlad`s head fell to Geralt`s shoulder, his hands rested on the other man`s hips.  
"Geralt, I..."  
The Witcher silenced him with another kiss.  
"Come, venture with me for a spell.. Into my world...Let me show you why it's not so pertinent, our direction. But the fact, we walk together... That makes it worthwhile."he smiled, looking the Prince deep in the eyes.


End file.
